


Don't Forget

by artistzyx



Series: Miraculous Angst [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: "I promised I wouldn't cry but it's so hard when you aren't here anymore Marinette.""But you didn't keep your promise either.""You broke yours so now I break mine. That's fair isn't it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just plain sorry.

_"Don't forget your promise, My lady."_

_Ladybug giggled and flew away on her yoyo with a faint, "I won't."_

_The promise was, if both Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated Hawkmoth together, as a team, Ladybug would take Chat's feelings into consideration. It wasn't a lie that Ladybug had a small crush on Chat even though her crush on Adrien Agreste was still a big part of her mind._

_As much as Chat wanted a confession of love from his lady, he knew better. Her heart had belonged to someone else, despite her slight teasing and flirting with the latter himself. Chat didn't mind though. As long as he saw Ladybug's smiles, laughs and kick-assing moves: he was content. That is how much he loved her. He want the type to push his feelings onto her harshly._

_"So, how do we find Hawkmoth, to start of with?" The black cat had asked. Ladybug and himself where squatting upon the roof of the mayor's hotel - which wasn't anything new. "Should we try to lure him out?" Ladybug suggested. Chat placed his hand under his chin and grunted. "Why do I feel like this will be going on into the night?" Ladybug giggled, "Maybe because it will." Chat shrugged and stood up. Ladybug followed and they looked out towards the city. "Let's go, kitty."_

\----------------------------------------------------

Adrien woke up with a jolt. It had been a while since he dreamed of that fateful day. He didn't want to think about it, not did he want to dream of it. "Bad luck." Adrien had muttered out.

Getting out of his bed, Adrien trolled over to his bathroom to wash up. Turning on his shower, he stripped out of his clothes and entered, the water splashing down his back. Normally he enjoyed showers, but these days showers seemed pointless. He had nothing to look forward to anymore. Adrien sighed and exited the shower after washing up, putting a fresh new pair of clothes on.

Nathalie knocked on the blonde's door, Adrien giving a short, "Come in". Nathalie looked up from her clipboard to see that Adrien was sitting on the end of his bed, staring out his window. "Adrien?" The woman had called out but Adrien was too deep in thought to acknowledge. "Adrien?" Nathalie had raised her voice more which slowly caught Adrien's attention. "Sorry. Is this my schedule for today?" He asked wearily. He just woke up and he was already exhausted.

"Actually no. I came to let you know that your father had cancelled everything and you are free for the next couple of days." She replied. Adrien was shocked. His father never done this but for once, his father must of finally seen what was wrong with him. "Okay, thank you." Adrien had thanked Nathalie and got up to his wardrobe to grab his jacket. "I'll be going out for a bit Nathalie. I don't need Gorilla to drive me when I'm only going down the street." The blond had explained and Nathalie nodded her head and left Adrien to his own devices.

\--------------------------------------

Adrien walked out into the windy streets of Paris with his hands glued inside his pockets. He started walking down near the park. He normally did this on his days off or when he got a break from his schedule. The park was his only solace and he felt at peace here. His stomach growled indicating he was hungry. Standing up and sighing, he sauntered over to the bakery at the exit of the park. It was still running and business was well, he could tell but he could also see it didn't have the warmth it did before.

Before she left.

Shaking his head, he entered the bakery, the bell tinging for the employee's to know another has arrived. "Hello, Adrien. Usual I take it?" The corpulent man had asked the blond. The small woman next to the man had tongs ready to take whatever Adrien wanted from the shelves. "Yes please, Mr. Dupain." "I keep telling you to call us by our names." The woman had intervened with a sad smile. Adrien managed a smile and apologized, "Sorry Tom, Sabine."

Adrien stayed and chatted with the pair until he felt the need to go back. "Come by any time Adrien. We know she would have liked it too." They didn't dare say her name. They didn't want to see the boy they had classed as their son, to break down. Adrien nodded and exited the bakery holding a bag filled with different flavours of macaroons. He walked back to the park and sat down on the bench. Reaching into the bag, he took out a pink macaroon.

"Pink, huh?" Adrien was sure he could feel tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes. He quickly shook his head. "I'm not going to cry, I promised." And with that, he proceeded to eat the macaroons, choking down tears and sniffles along with them.

Adrien went back home, ripping his jacket from his body and flopping down onto the bed with a soft grunt. He couldn't be bothered to change out of his clothing and fell asleep on his bed.

_"Where could he be?" Ladybug had asked herself. Chat sat next to her and watch how her nose scrunched up in frustration. It was cute._

_"I don't know my lady but we better act fa- isn't that an akuma?" The black cat interrupted himself to point to a black butterfly - looking too easy to be caught. "We need to catch it now!" Ladybug had yelled and she leaped off in a rush - all too quickly. "Ladybug, wait!" Chat had yelled after his lady, using his baton to push of roofs to catch up. It lead him to where he originally lives - the Agreste Mansion. It was weird to think but all Chat could think of was where Ladybug had disappeared too._

_"Ladybug!?"_

_He started to panic. No sound was heard and he saw the back door, slightly open. He entered his home, with light footsteps. "Ladybug?" Chat had called out. There was still no answer. It was pitch black wherever he was and he couldn't see where he was going. Taking a rushed step, he slipped on a wet surface. He lifted his hand to see but it was to dark to do so...until a window opened up._

_"Blood?" He questioned. Chat turned his head to see Ladybug -  held up by who he seemed to be Hawkmoth - with blood pouring out of her stomach, painting the floor red. "L-Ladybug?" The blond stuttered out in fear. She wasn't moving. Hawkmoth dropped the lifeless girl onto the floor and went and took of her earrings. Pink covered Chat's vision and after, laid a bluenette girl, the one who sat behind him in class._

_"M-M-Marinette!?" He cried out. Tears were now pouring and he was terrified. The girl who he had loved no matter what was dead. Hawkmoth knew Chat would be too frozen in fear to do anything. Stealing his ring was easy and Hawkmoth left, without seeing who Chat Noir was and without saying anything further._

_Adrien crawled over to Marinette's pale figure and turned her over. "Marinette?" He waited for a response - despite knowing he was never going to get one. "Please? You can't be gone." He cried out. He looked down at the girl's face...the one that will never giggle or smile or blush cutely like before. The blond cried._

\-----------------------------------------

Once again, Adrien woke up with a jolt but tears now stained his face. "Again?" He huffed out. Looking at his clock, it read 5am. Checking his calendar, he saw it was the 5th September. "So, a year has past already?" Adrien gave himself a light chuckle, its effort in cheering him up became nought.

Adrien left his home an hour later, heading towards the cemetery that sat a couple of yards away from the park. He decided to pick some flowers. Daisies, daffodils and pink ones he didn't know the name of. It was a pretty bunch and Adrien felt proud of himself for picking them.

Continuing down the road, he finally arrived in front of the cemetery gate. He took a deep breath and entered. There were a lot of tombstones but he knew which was Marinette's. He personally asked the girls parents to have it a marble pink, as it was her favourite colour. Tom and Sabine didn't want him to waste money but he might as well waste it as he isn't going to be able to do so in the future.

He stood in front of Marinette's tombstone. "Hello, my lady." Adrien had smiled. "You're probably rolling your eyes right now. Isn't that funny?" Adrien forced a smile trying so hard not to cry. "I promised I wouldn't cry but it's so hard when you aren't here anymore Marinette." Adrien placed his flowers upon her stone and let his hand linger over the lettering of her name. "But you didn't keep your promise either." Adrien choked out. "We can't be together and it's so hard not to cry about it Mari."

Adrien crossed his legs and sat looking at Marinette's picture that sat at the bottom. Probably placed by Alya. "Everyone misses you Mari. I miss you." Tears now spilt out of his eyes.

"You broke yours so now I break mine. That's fair isn't it?"

\---------------------

_"My lady?" Chat had nervous written in his voice. "Yes, kitty?" "I have a proposition for you." Ladybug raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay. Let me hear it." Chat brought out a rose from behind his back and placed it in his lady's hands. "If we defeat Hawkmoth, you have to be serious about my feelings. Promise me though." Ladybug felt a small blush creep on her face. She looked up at Chat and grinned,_

_"Sure. I promise."_

_\----------------------------_

"Happy Birthday Marinette."

_**Here lies :** _

_**Marinette Dupain-Cheng** _

_**Aged: 1X** _

_**5th September 199X - 5th September 201X** _

_**A girl with big dreams. A great superhero to all of Paris.** _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
